69 de carga
by Hikarichan096
Summary: Viktor se había ido de viaje, apenas habían pasado horas y Yuuri ya lo estaba extrañando, esperaba que el ruso lo llamara para asegurarse de que había llegado bien, en eso nota en su celular que le quedaba un 69% de carga...a partir de ese momento las cosas se pusieron un tanto diferentes.


**Buenas! he vuelto otra vez con otro oneshot de Yuri On Ice! :3 si lo se, no me dejan de llegar ideas para hacer fanfics de este anime xD.**

 **Recuerden que estos personajes no me pertenecen y que son propiedad de Kubo sensei :)**

69% de carga

Viktor se había ido de Rusia por tres días para hacer algunas entrevistas y planear su regresó al mundo del patinaje, apenas se había marchado y ya lo estaba extrañando, Maccachin me hacía compañía mientras estaba recostado en la cama esperando a que Viktor llamará para confirmarme de que llegó bien y que ya estaba establecido en el hotel, el tiempo se me hizo infinito y caí rendido en los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

-Yuuri...

Escuchaba una voz que me llamaba a lo lejos y que cada vez era más insistente.

-Yuuri... -esta vez fue un susurro y sentía el aliento en mi oreja- abre los ojos Yuuri.

Como si aquella dulce voz fuera una orden mis párpados obedecieron y lentamente comenzaba a divisar una figura familiar, abrí mis ojos de golpe al momento de reconocer la silueta.

-Viktor!

-Yuuri, ¿ya me extrañas?- estaba completamente sorprendido, no se donde estaba, había muy poca luz, apenas podía reconocer a Viktor, el suelo, si se podría decir así, era suave pero no sabía con certeza que era y si de verdad estaba ahí. Viktor me abrazo y pude sentir que estaba desnudo al igual que yo...me hacía una falta enorme sentir su calor corporal tan cerca de mi, lo abrace como si aún quisiera estar más unido a él y aspire su dulce aroma.

\- Wow Yuuri, ya estás tan excitado -estaba tan concentrado en el que ni cuenta me di de que ya estaba todo duro, mordisqueo mi oreja y empezó hacer un recorrido de pequeños besos por todo mi cuello, mientras su mano bajaba hacia mi intimidad.

-Oh Yuuri...Mi pequeño Yuuri, tu exquisita piel es tan deliciosa, aunque nada se comparar a sabor de tus tiernos labios -Me beso con aquel ferviente deseo como si me pudiera devorarme de tan solo un mordisco, nuestras leguas danzaban, jugueteaban y se empujaban entre si, y su mano en mi miembro, como su dedo trazaba un círculo en mi punta, era tan excitante que se escapa uno que otro gemido mientras nos besábamos.

-Yuuri necesito separarme de ti un momento.

-No! -exclame mientras me aferraba a él.

-No voy a ninguna parte, solo quiero probar una cosa.

-¿Que cosa? - preguntaba sin aparte mi rostro de su pecho.

-No puedo mostrarte si no me sueltas -decía mientras delicadamente intentaba que lo soltara, lo deje de abrazar y él se escabullo por debajo de mi y en uno que otro movimiento sin esperarlo terminamos en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

-V-Viktor, ¿y esto? -Preguntaba un tanto confundido, al frente de mi tenía al miembro del ruso y mi trasero estaba todo expuesto en su rostro.

-Prometo hacerte sentir bien Yuuri -Acto seguido comenzó a lamer mi entrada y me sobre exalte pero aún así Viktor no se detuvo.

N-n...no, Vik-Viktor...esta sucio...No...

-Nada en ti es sucio o impuro Yuuri -no solo sentía su lengua en ese lugar sino también su mano en mi miembro. Pensaba que no solo yo podría disfrutar, también quería hacer sentir bien a Viktor asi que agarre su miembro y empecé a acariciarlo para luego lamerlo y terminar succionandolo, sabía que le gustaba pues se puso aun más duro, pase mis manos a sus testículos y comencé a masajearlos, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría.

Sentí como si mi cuerpo girará y se estrellara contra el suelo, algo cayó sobre mi cabeza y al abrir mis ojos descubrí que me encontraba efectivamente en el piso y que mi celular me había golpeado, observé en la habitación que Maccachin no estaba, volví a la cama un poco decepcionado de que solo fuera un sueño pero aún así mi cuerpo estaba afectado, me sentía caliente y algo duro entre mis piernas, sentía la necesidad de tocarme y liberar está presión pero primero revise de si no había alguna llamada de Viktor y no, no encontré nada, me fijé que solo me queda 69% de carga, inmediatamente sentí una punzada en el corazón y como ardía mis mejillas, no pude evitar pensar en el sueño, en aquella posición.

Sentía como la presión se acumulaba entre mis piernas, necesitaba tocarme, lentamente baje mis manos y comencé a acariciarme, no era lo mismo a cuando Viktor lo hacía pero ahora el no estaba, entre cada caricia y movimiento repetía su nombre y al parecer lo llame con el pensamiento pues inmediatamente sonó el celular con ese tono especialmente para él, conteste la llamada con una mano y seguía tocandome con la otra.

-Yuuri! Que bueno que lo coges, ya extraño tu voz, acabo de llegar al hotel y quería que fueras el primero en saberlo -decía Viktor todo contento, escucharlo a través del celular y en la situación en la que estaba era excitante, trataba de reprimir mis gemidos mientras hablaba con el ya que no quería que supiera que me estaba tocando mientras lo escuchaba.

Comenzó a hablar acercaba del viaje mientras iba en el avión y de su compañero de al lado, no puse más atención que esa pues seguía acariciandome, había dejado de sostener el teléfono con la mano, ahora lo apoyaba con mis hombros mientras jalaba y tocaba mis pezones.

-Nhg...

-¿Yuuri?, ¿que fue eso? ¿estas bién?- pregunta Viktor al otro lado del celular.

-S-si... estoy bien...Sigue hablando, quiero escuchar tu voz.

Al parecer lo que dije había afectado a Viktor pues el tono con el que empezó hablar después era totalmente seductor.

-Sabes Yuuri, mientras estaba en el avión había tenido un sueño en donde aparecías, y no cualquier tipo de sueño si sabes a lo que me refiero...- trague en seco y mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido gracias a ese tono seductor.

-¿a que te refieres Viktor? -sabia de que hablaba pero quería escucharlo de él, de esa voz tan endemoniadamente sexy, escuché un risita y luego todo cambio.

-Ya sabes, tu y yo, quitándote lentamente prenda por prenda hasta que estemos completamente desnudos, saborear cada rincón de tu apetecible piel, hasta saciar está sed de ti, morder cada centímetro de tus dulces labios pero eso no sería suficiente, tendría que batallar para ganarme la cavidad de tu boca, y dejaria marcas por todo tu cuerpo, rastros de que eres mío, de que solo yo tengo absoluto derecho de ti y que solamente yo puedo sastisfacer cada deseo que tu cuerpo anhela...Besaría y mordisquearia esos pezones color cereza, haría un camino de besos hasta llegar a tu zona íntima y succionaria hasta la última gota de tu ser, entraría en ti hasta que tú cuerpo solo sepa calmar mi nombre, lentamente para que recordarás cada estocada en tu interior...

Me iba imaginando cada cosa que Viktor decía con lujos y detalles mientras tocaba mi cuerpo y estoy seguro que él también lo hacía pues lo escuchaba gruñir de vez en cuando mientras hablaba, yo no iba a resistir mucho ni el tampoco, cada cosa que decía me recordaba al sueño que tuve y eso fue suficiente para hacerme llegar y sin darnos cuenta ambos habíamos dicho el nombre del otro al momento de nuestro éxtasis.

-Viktor...Yo...

-Lo siento Yuuri, alguien está tocando mi puerta -escuche otros ruidos a través del teléfono como si se estuviese arreglando -Rayos tengo que colgar - él no sonaba nada contento por eso pero luego escuché una risita- sabes Yuuri mi celular tiene un 69% de carga, piensa en eso mientras espera mi llamada, Aishiteru Yuuri- y sin más colgó la llamada, me reí y miré mi fondo de pantalla al momento de Viktor cerrar, era una foto de ambos abrazados en su mueble, bese la pantalla y comencé a buscar algo con el que limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

-Entonces...69% de carga...69...

 **Hahaha ¿que le parecio? xD mientras iba de camino a la universidad me quedaba un 69% de carga y me dije "hey! eso esta bueno para un titulo de fanfic" y a partir de ahí comence a maquinar toda una historia Viktuuri, Dios...este fandom va acabar conmigo xD practicamente todo lo que me llega a la cabeza son fanfic para este fandom *-* pues bien...recuerden que les agradecería mucho sus comentarios! :)**


End file.
